This invention concerns a cable entry system for leading a cable through a wall into the back of a socket such as a telephone socket or TV aerial socket for example.
Generally such sockets are surface mounted and the cables are led thereto through a bore in the wall which is xe2x80x9cmade-goodxe2x80x9d on the outer surface with mastic or similar material. This is unsightly and generally inconvenient.
According to the present invention, there is provided a cable entry system comprising a length of pipe which is adapted to extend through a bore in a wall and to be connected to the rear of a socket on the inside of the wall and to be closed by a cap on the outside of the wall, said cap having an aperture therein through which a cable may pass.
The pipe may be of the kind having axially spaced circumferential ribs separated by grooves on both its inner and outer surfaces.
The socket may be mounted substantially flush with the wall surface and have a circular port in its rear provided with an internal circumferential tooth whereby the pipe may connected with the socket by a snap action, the tooth locating in one of said circumferential grooves.
The outer end of the pipe may be secured by a C-shaped clip which engages one of said circumferential grooves.
The aperture may be radially facing.
The cap may have an external circumferential tooth adapted to snap into one of the internal grooves of the pipe.
The aperture in the cap may be formed by an axially extending slot which extends through the inner end of the cap, whereby the cap may be fitted after installation of the cable.
An annular cover plate may be provided to fit over the C-shaped clip.
The aperture may be axially facing.
The cap may be annular and have a central opening defining said aperture.
The cap may have an inwardly directed circumferential rib adapted to engage a circumferential groove in the C-shaped clip.
The invention will be further apparent from the following description with reference to the several figures of the accompanying drawing which show, by way of example only, two forms of cable entry system embodying same.